Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed generally to real estate sign posts and in particular to systems for supporting real estate sign posts above a surface of the ground.
Description of the Related Art
“For Sale” signs are often posted publicly when residential, commercial, or other real estate is offered for sale, and many “For Sale” signs are hung from what have become relatively standard sign posts, which are sometimes referred to as “yardarms.” These relatively standard sign posts often include a 5-7 foot tall vertical post made of 4×4 lumber, and a 3-4 foot long horizontal arm made of 4×4 lumber, which extends horizontally outward from a top portion of the vertical post. “For Sale” signs are often hung from the horizontal arm. The bottom end of the vertical post is typically buried in the ground so that it stands upright.
Many cities and municipalities are encouraging or requiring people to call a hotline before any drilling or excavating can occur. This includes digging holes for real estate sign posts. This requirement causes delay in installing new real estate signs, which otherwise could be a same-day service.